Stealth Elf
Stealth Elf is one of the Playable characters in the Skylanders series. In the series she is of the Life Element. History Skylanders Biography As a small child, Stealth Elf awoke one morning inside the hollow of an old tree with no memory of how she got there. She was taken in by an unusually stealthy, ninja-like forest creature in the deep forest. Under his tutelage, she has spent the majority of her life training in the art of stealth fighting. After completing her training, she became a Skylander and set out into the world to uncover the mystery behind her origins. Actions In Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure, Stealth Elf was among the core Skylanders that fought off Kaos and his minions, until he and one of the minions destroyed the Core of Light. Sending all of them to Earth where new Portal Masters brought them back to Skylands to rebuild the Core of Light. She also has a Sidekick known as Whisper Elf. Stealth Elf gained new abilities in Skylanders: Giants, while helping the Giants to prevent Kaos from trying to reawaken the Arkeyan army. She also has a counterpart known as Legendary Stealth Elf. In Skylanders: Cloud Patrol, Stealth Elf and all other Skylanders from Spyro's Adventure, Giants and SWAP-Force are playable characters. Stealth Elf also gainst new abilities in Skylanders: SWAP-Force under the name Ninja Stealth Elf, where she would help the SWAP-Force to stop Kaos and his minions from 'Evilizing' the Ancient Elementals. She also has a counterpart known as Dark Ninja Stealth Elf. In Skylanders: Cloud Patrol, Stealth Elf and all other Skylanders from Spyro's Adventure, Giants and SWAP-Force are playable characters. Stealth Elf gains two couterparts in Skylanders: Trap Team, known as Eon's Elite Stealth Elf and Whisper Elf who went to help the Trap Masters to recapture the freed Villains. Stealth Elf is also seen in Skylanders: Battlecast, where the Portal Masters use her in a card based game to fight enermies. In Skylanders: SuperChargers, Stealth Elf going under the name Super Shot Stealth Elf, along with seven other Core Skylanders joined the team known as the SuperChargers and was given the Stealf Stinger and can polite multiple Vehicles so that the team could turn Skylands back to the way it was before Kaos took it over. She also has two couterparts known as Instant Super Shot Stealth Elf, a tablet and iOS excusive character, and Dark Super Shot Stealth Elf. Super Shot Stealth Elf also went into many races in Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing, along with all of the other SuperChargers until they defeat Kaos. In Skylanders: Imaginators, Stealth Elf along with some other Skylanders act as non-playable characters, despite still being playable characters and often help out the playable Skylanders. She is also seen in the Enchanted Elven Forest. Stealth Elf also appears in Skylanders: Ring of Heroes, were she and other Skylanders fight off enemies and gain an evolved form. Skylanders Academy Coming Soon. Gallery Whisper Elf.png|Whisper Elf Stealth Elf 2.png|Stealth Elf Series 2 Legendary Stealth Elf.png|Legendary Stealth Elf Series 2 Ninja Stealth Elf.png|Ninja Stealth Elf (Series 3) Dark Ninja Stealth Elf.png|Dark Ninja Stealth Elf (Series 3) Super Shot Stealth Elf.png|Super Shot Stealth Elf (SuperCharger) Dark Super Shot Stealth Elf.png|Dark Super Shot Stealth Elf (SuperCharger) Appearances Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventures *Skylanders: Gaints *Skylanders: SWAP Battlecast-Force *Skylanders: Trap Team *Skylanders: SuperChargers **Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Universe (discontinued) *Skylanders: Cloud Patrol *Skylanders: Battlecast *Skylanders: Ring of Heroes Novels *Books **Spyro verses the Mega Monsters *Comics **Skylanders: Issue 0 The Trap Masters **Skylanders: Issue 12 Graduation Day (cameo) **Skylanders: SuperChargers Issue 1 Secret Agent Secrets Part 1 Skylanders Academy *Season 1 **Episode 1: Skylanders Unite! **Episode 2: My way of the Sky Way **Episode 3: Missing Links **Episode 4: Dream Girls **Episode 5: The Hole Truth **Episode 6: Space Invaders **Episode 7: Anger Mismanagement **Episode 8: Pop Rocks **Episode 9: Beard Science **Episode 10: The Skylands Are Falling! **Episode 11: Crash Landing **Episode 12: Assault on Skylander Academy *Season 2 **Episode 1: Spyromania **Episode 2: I Dream of Ninjini **Episode 3: Return to Cynder **Episode 4: Thankstaking for the Memories **Episode 5: Elementary, My Dear Eruptor **Episode 6: Split Decision **Episode 7: The People vs. Pop Fizz **Episode 8: One Flu Over the Skylander's Nest **Episode 9: Belly of the Beast **Episode 10: Who's Your Daddy? **Episode 11: Sheep(ball) Dreams **Episode 12: It Techs Two **Episode 13: Touch of Evil *Season 3 **Episode 1: Power Struggle **Episode 2: The Truth is in Here **Episode 3: Sky Hard **Episode 4: A Traitor Among Us **Episode 5: In Like Flynn **Episode 6: Weeken at Eon's **Episode 7: Road Rage **Episode 8: Days of Future Crash **Episode 9: Three **Episode 10: Off to the Races **Episode 11: Split **Episode 12: Raiders of the Lost Arkus, Part 1 **Episode 13: Raiders of the Lost Arkus, Part 2 Trivia *Stealth Elf can be considered as the mascot of Skylanders of the Life Element. *Stealth Elf has a few things similer to Spyro's Skylander counterpart, such as both having one Legendary form and two Dark varients and they were first seen in Spyro's Adventure and both have a counterpart in the Skylanders Academy cartoon series. See Also *Evil Ninja Minion *Whisper Elf *SuperChargers *Vehicles (Skylanders) Navigation Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Skylander Category:Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Female Sorcerers Category:Elves Category:Forest Spirits Category:Skylanders Academy Category:Skylanders Academy Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Toy Line Sorcerers Category:Elemental Sorcerers Category:Dark Magic Category:Dark Sorcerers Category:Cartoon Sorcerers Category:Book Sorcerers Category:Comic Sorcerers Category:Technomagic Category:Aerokinesis